


A very Who Christmas

by Phoebmonster



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebmonster/pseuds/Phoebmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Christmas Eve, the Doctor delivers presents to his former companions, at different points in their timelines - i.e. I just wanted to write an antidote to the inevitable Christmas sadness :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very Who Christmas

The Doctor gently pushed the door open and peered inside. He never normally invaded his companion’s privacy, but tonight was an emergency. He poked his head around the door to see Clara deep asleep, her head facing away and her hair splayed over the pillow and over her snowflake pyjamas. The Doctor smiled and shut the door, pulling his hat on and adjusting his belt. Normally, he would just nip in and out with the presents and not bother with the whole hat and suit bother, but tonight was important. The TARDIS landed with a faint wheezing sound and the Doctor wheeled out his first present into chilly street. The lights of the flats blinked down through the mist as the Doctor pulled the badly wrapped gift up the stairs, puffed down the corridor and knocked on the door. A blonde woman opened the door and looked out, hands on her hips. "Haven't you lot got better things to do? It's Christmas Eve for goodness sake!" cried Jackie into the empty night. Suddenly, a bike, perilously wrapped in shiny silver paper and bubble wrap trundled down the corridor and stopped just outside her door. Jackie stared. Money had been tight recently, and Jackie had gently told Rose that maybe Santa wasn't going to bring her the bike she'd always wanted. Rose nodded and smiled but Jackie could see the disappointment in her eyes. And yet here it was. Jackie looked left and right, just in time to see a skinny guy in a Santa suit disappearing down the stairs. Jackie grinned and pulled the bike inside. The Doctor was practically skipping when he got back to the TARDIS as he checked his watch. He couldn't be late.  
Fifteen years in the future, a young boy pelted down the stairs and swung round the bannister, crashing straight into his father. "Ooof! Careful Oscar! You nearly knocked me over!" Micky ruffled his son's hair and sent him towards the living room. Martha hopped up the stairs from the kitchen and handed her husband a cup of tea. Mickey grinned and they wandered into the living room. What they found was a very ecstatic Oscar dancing around two large dark blue packages.  
"Mum! Dad! These are huge - thank you! Please can I open them! Oh wait ... I forgot your card. I'll be back in a second! Don't start without me!" With their son reduced to a blur of dark curly hair and bright red pyjamas, Martha rolled her eyes then examined the parcels.  
"Hang on a sec... Did you buy these?" Mickey shook his head and his smile widened. "If it wasn't you, and it wasn't me..." he said slowly as Martha pulled back the curtains. A blue box sat across the street, covered in a fine dusting of powdery snow. Then, in a whirl of blue and white, it vanished. Oscar bolted into the room carrying a rather glittery card, to find his parents holding hands, looking into the empty street and smiling.  
"Oh cool! A chemistry set! And a scooter! Wow, Santa really listened!" The Doctor grinned as he heard the boy open his presents. He swung the monitor around and set the co-ordinates for the next destination.  
Fifteen miles down the road, Wilf hopped off the bus and ran as fast as he could to his grand-daughters new house. Since the lottery win, Donna had insisted she buy a new house with her husband, as well as a new house for her mum and her grandad. But Wilf was around there so often, looking after the kids etc., Donna joked it was as if he'd never left. When he got there, he found everyone sat around a telescope in the middle of the room. "How are my favourite great-grandkids on this fine morning?" He said with a grin and the two children leapt up and enveloped him in a hug. Donna laughed and patted their heads.  
"Jessie, Danny - go get your old grandad a mince pie from the kitchen, then we can open some more presents." The children left in a whirl and Donna gestured to the telescope questioningly. "Did you buy this? It was on the doorstep, Shaun found it, all wrapped up in this dark blue paper." Realisation dawned and Wilf wiped a tear from his eyes and glanced to Sylvia. She nodded and smiled.  
"Yes... It was me. Couldn't exactly carry that on the bus, could I!" Wilf grinned and quickly slid the two envelopes he was carrying into his back pocket. "Never too early to be interested in space. I'll help them set it up in the back garden when the snow clears up."  
The Doctor waved at Wilf from the doors of the TARDIS. He was in his allotment, waving enthusiastically and wearing three pairs of antlers. The Doctor took that as a thank you, and shut the door, slamming his hand down on the console.  
In the sleepy and snow dusted village of Leadworth, Amy awoke to the sound of stones hitting her window. She jumped out of bed and fell straight over a small blue package at the side of her bed. Amy picked up the package and threw open her window to find a jubilant Melody and a shivering Rory. "Pond! Did you get a present?" cried Melody, waving a blue parcel. Amy grinned and ran down the stairs and flew out of the door, brandishing her parcel and scaring a jittery Rory.  
"Amy! Keep your voice down! If your parents hear us ..." Amy ignored him and compared parcels with Melody. "I think it's him!" whispered Melody excitedly. Amy ripped open hers and grinned.  
"It's definitely him." She said, holding out a brand new copy of Grimm’s Fairy Tales (Volume 1) Melody opened hers carefully, pulling out a dark blue notebook and a swirling gold and silver fountain pen. Rory had started to jump about until Amy poked him in the ribs.  
"Did you get anything from the Doctor?" Rory stopped bouncing and pulled a tatty blue package from under his duffel coat. He opened it carefully to reveal a red woolly jumper with a reindeer pattern on the chest. Rory grinned and Amy and Melody burst out laughing.  
"He got you a jumper! He really does listen!" cried Melody and Rory turned bright red and bundled the jumper under his coat.  
"C'mon Melody - my parents will be waking up any minute, and so will Amy's." Melody and Amy hugged and Amy punched Rory in the arm before creeping back upstairs and gently poking at the crack in her wall.  
"Thank you raggedy man." she whispered.  
"My pleasure, Amelia Pond." whispered the Doctor as he pulled out his final parcel and set the co-ordinates.  
Clara yawned and twisted in her sleep, opening her eyes to find a skinny man in red suit poking about in her bookcase. "You're not Santa." she remarked, sitting up. The man almost jumped out if his skin and whirled round to face her, his limbs flying everywhere.  
"Who says I'm not Santa?" said the strange man. Clara sighed.  
"Because Santa is a fat, jolly old man with a beard. You are a young, skinny man with a big chin. And you're not carrying any presents." The Doctor grinned and sat on the end of her bed.  
"Alright, you got me. I used to look old, mind you, but I've never been the fat jolly type to be honest. And the beard - it's not really for me." he said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Clara rolled her eyes and poked him in the arm.  
"Are you Santa? Because if you aren't, I'll scream really loud and wake Mummy and Daddy up and then you'll be in trouble." The Doctor smiled sadly and stood up.  
"Yes... Mummy and Daddy. Well, I can say that I am Santa, and I delivered your present downstairs. Well, I will, when I get it sorted out... because I thought you were 12, but I'm a little early..." Clara sighed again, with enormous sass for someone so young, and replied with a roll of her eyes.  
"I'm 6, silly. I won't be 12 for ages. But why did you come up here?" The man smiled sadly and fiddled with the edge of his hat.  
"Because I wanted to make sure you were alright. I'm getting old; I might not be around much longer." Clara looked puzzled and reached behind her pillow, pulling out a crumpled £5 note.  
"Take this then. You've bought me nice things all these years, buy yourself something nice." The Doctor backed away, picking up the purple box he'd brought with him, but Clara was insistent. Eventually, he reached and took the note and kissed Clara gently on the palm of her outstretched hand.  
"Now get some sleep - It's Christmas day tomorrow!" The Doctor stayed until Clara was fast asleep, then he quietly ran down the stairs into the living room and then into the empty street.  
Clara yawned and scratched her head, swinging the monitor round with a vague hope it might tell her where the Doctor had gone. The TARDIS replied by spitting a flurry of snow over Clara, making her cough and splutter. "Merry Christmas to you too!" shouted Clara into the bowels of the console and the TARDIS wheezed, with something akin to laughter.  
"Merry Christmas Clara! Oh, had a bit of trouble with the internal weather system?" Clara heard the Doctor and ran around the TARDIS, brushing the flakes from her shoulders.  
"That wasn't me the TARD- what are you wearing?" The Doctor was pulling the red trousers off from his normal ones, the boots and hat already on the floor beside him. He grinned and gestured to the suit.  
"Isn't it obvious? It was Christmas Eve not so long ago; I've had a busy night." Clara sat down next to him and looked at him thoughtfully.  
"I had a dream about you last night. Y'know you say if we pass over a certain point in my timeline, I might get some memories back? Well I dreamed when I was six, and a strange man who looked like Santa popped in. I never realised it was you." The Doctor smiled sadly and pulled a purple box from under the seat.  
"I was going to give this to you when you were 12, but I guess you can have it now.” Clara eyed the box suspiciously and opened it. Her eyes widened and her voice shot up three octaves as the tiny silver kitten emerged from the box.  
“Thank you Doctor! I’ve always wanted a cat!” Clara picked up the kitten and smiled broadly. “What should a call him? Or is it a she?” The Doctor grinned and listened intently to the cat’s mewling.  
“It’s a boy, and he was born on the 18th of June. He also wants some food.” Clara paid the Doctor no attention and instead tickled her new friend under the chin.  
“I’ll call you Buttons then. That’s what I would have called him when I was 12.” Clara set the small fur ball on the TARDIS floor and he skittered about, making his way to the stairs. The Doctor chuckled and pushed the box back under the seat.  
“The TARDIS seems pleased – she’s made a kitten proof room, right next to yours.” Clara grinned and then her eyes widened.  
“Hang on a sec! I left your present back in my flat!” The Doctor looked puzzled but Clara sighed and ran to pick up Buttons. “If you go land by my flat, I’ll go pick it up – then we can have dinner at my grandmas, she’d like to meet you…” Clara skittered down the stairs in her snowflake pyjamas and her hair still flecked with snow. The Doctor grinned and punched in the co-ordinates.  
Somewhere, high above in the stormy skies, a clock struck twelve.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuties! Please remember to kudos/comment etc. Also, does anyone have any idea what Clara would get the Doctor for christmas? Please comment if you have an idea! :3


End file.
